Uniform
Uniform is the clothing worn for the purpose of displaying membership in an organization. In the military, the uniform also displays rank insignia and position as a form of non-verbal communication of authority and purpose between members of said organization. Planetary Union The Planetary Union's standard-issue uniformEpisode 2x03: Home consists of a simple jacket, undershirt, and slacks suitable for the vast majority of humanoid species including Humans, Xelayans, and Moclans. Some species have highly unusual body shapes and are exempt from the uniform requirement, such as Gelatins and Unk's species. On rare occasions, species are permitted to modify or tailor the standard-issue uniform to fit their unique body type, such as the case of Lieutenant Tharl, who cut a hole into the stomach of jacket to accommodate his external feeding tube. Officers maintain several pairs of their uniform at any time. Ranks and Positions Ranks The rank insignia, shown above, are located on the top of the shoulders of the Planetary Union uniform. The bars of each rank protrude slightly from the insignia's base. *Admiral *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Ensign Positions Positions are jobs assigned to officers onboard their designated vessel. Each position entails the involvement or leading of a specific department necessary to keep the ship and its services in check. *Command Level: Blue *Engineering Level: Orange *Science Level/Medical Bay: Green *Security Level: Red Standard issue uniform AdmiralHalsey-0.jpg|Admiralty Purple Adjutant.jpg|Adjutant EMercer.jpg|Command Blue JohnLaMarr2.jpg|Engineering Orange NursePark.jpg|Medical Green Alara.jpg|Security Red Badge As well as their uniform color, the section a Union officer adheres to is indicated by a badge which is worn on the left breast of their uniform jacket, bearing the distinctive insignia. Initially, the outline and insignia of the badges were colored according to their section on a light silver background, while the Admiralty badge had a gold background. However, at some point in late 2420, following Alara Kitan's departure from the , a minor uniform change was issued with new badges, whose outline and insignia were all colored in dark silver. Uniform undershirts Undershirts come in both short sleeve and long sleeve variants. From what is seen, most officers (Gordon MalloyEpisode 1x05: Pria, Ed MercerEpisode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger, Alara KitanEpisode 1x10: Firestorm, Talla KeyaliEpisode 2x06: A Happy Refrain, Claire FinnEpisode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1) favor the short sleeve undershirt, while Bortus wears the long sleeve undershirt. Ed undershirt.jpg|Command undershirt (short sleeve) Bortus undershirt.jpg|Command undershirt (long sleeve) Gordon undershirt.jpg|Engineering undershirt (short sleeve) Claire undershirt.jpg|Medical undershirt (short sleeve) Alara undershirt.jpg|Security undershirt (short sleeve) Medical attire Union medical personnel generally wear standard issue uniforms. In some cases, officers like Chief Medical Officer Claire Finn of the wear medical lab coats over their undershirts while operating in Sick Bay. On away missions, however, Dr. Finn wears the standard issue uniform.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds ClaireFPicture.jpg|thumb|Doctor Finn in her lab coat. Environmental suits Bortus EV suit.jpg|Environmental suit (Command) Engineer EV suit.jpg|Environmental suit (Engineering) Custom uniforms It is suggested that, in addition to the standard issue uniform, uniforms may be custom made according to species. Lieutenant Tharl, a member of a species distinguished by their external esophagus, is offered "something specific" by Captain Ed Mercer. Tharl declines the captain's officer, revealing that he keeps multiple uniforms.Episode 2x03: Home Exceptions Though the vast majority of Union Fleet personnel are humanoids, there are a number of races within the Union who have wildly different body shapes. As such, they are not expected to wear the standard issue uniform, or any clothing at all for that matter. Jorvik.jpg|Jorvik's species Orville-norm-macdonald.jpg|Gelatin (Yaphit) Unk.jpg|Unk's species Groogen.jpg|Katrudian (Groogen) In addition, Isaac, an emissary of the Kaylon, does not wear a uniform while he serves as a "Science and Engineering Officer" aboard the . He continues as such even after defecting from his people on behalf of the Planetary Union. IsaacCropped.jpg|Isaac Allowances In certain cases, Commanding Officers such as captains may allow members of their crew to go without their uniform. For example, a generous Captain Mercer allowed Tharl to attend to his bridge station out of uniform during the night shift.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Furthermore, in cases of great urgency, crew members may be called to their stations with no time to change into their uniforms. For instance, several members of the Orville bridge crew took to their stations in their nightwear to address a Kaylon threat.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow Aboard the , Lieutenant Dann had the idea for a weekly casual day which would entail no uniforms, allowing officers to "come to work in a T-shirt." He was convinced to make a proposal to the captain when Ensign Brosk concurred with his idea.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Older uniform ).]] The current Union Fleet uniform follows an older uniform used in the early 24th century. A blue uniform was worn by Ensign Hodges, who served as relief navigator.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 Other organizations Union Central Xelayan chairman.jpg|Chairman of the Union Council. Military During the war with the Tzel in the early 24th century, Union soldiers wore gray armor over black body suits. Their affiliation is denoted by the blue Planetary Union insignia on their shoulder pads.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 Scientists Seperate from the Union Fleet, facilities such as the Epsilon Science Station wear their own uniforms which are colored grey with orange accents.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds Derek.jpg|Epsilon scientist Xenoanthropologists Seperate from the Union Fleet, Union xenoanthropologists wear their own uniforms which are similar but not identical to the Epsilon scientists, likewise colored grey with orange accents. Dr. Darden, a team leader, wears a uniform distinct from his subordinates. However, this uniform may not be strictly compulsory, as team member Celeste remains in civilian attire.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 Darden.jpg|Team leader Karx.jpg|Team member Transport ships The captain of the transport ship wears a different uniform to the Union Fleet.Episode 1x02: Command Performance Bleriot captain.jpg|''Bleriot'' Captain Prison Much like the old Earth-esqe world of Sargus 4,Episode 1x07: Majority Rule inmates of Union Fleet prisons wear orange jumpsuits''Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' Teleya scrubs.jpg|Teleya, a Krill prisoner. Civilians Though not an officer of the Union Fleet, Darulio's occupation as a scientist in the service of the Planetary Union is indicated by his attire, a shirt and jacket with green accents.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger Darulio-0.jpg|Civilian scientist Vega Mining Consortium Captain Pria.jpg|Captain Other factions Moclan Fleet CaptainVorak.jpg|Captain Rechik.jpg|Captain Krill Haros.png|Captain Teleya.jpg| Kaylon Equivalent to the uniforms worn by biological lifeforms, the artificial bodies of the Kaylon are physically distinguished to indicate their rank.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 *Kaylon Primary's "eyes" are uniquely colored red. He also bears a distinctly shaped torso and shoulders. *Kaylon Secondary's "eyes" are colored orange. He is distinguished by the shape of his torso, which matches Primary. *Kaylon Tertiary's "eyes" are colored orange, with a generic body shape which is shared by all lower Kaylon. *Isaac, the Kaylon emissary, is distinguished only by his blue "eyes". Kaylon Primary.jpg|Kaylon Primary Kaylon Secondary.jpg|Kaylon Secondary Kaylon Tertiary.jpg|Kaylon Tertiary IsaacCropped.jpg|Emissary (Isaac) Chak'tal Chak'tal head.jpg| Chak'tal boarder.jpg| Navarians Navarian ambassador garb.jpg|Ambassador Navarian aide.jpg|Aide Bruidians Bruidian ambassador garb.jpg|Ambassador Bruidian aide.jpg|Aide Multiphasic Planet Fadolin.jpg|Male Baleth.jpg|Female Regorians First Prefect.jpg|First Prefect Chief Advisor Makkal.jpg|Chief Advisor Science Prefect.jpg|Science Prefect Production . Seen here is probably Medical, Security, and Engineering (later changed to orange).]] Uniforms of the Planetary Union were created by wardrobe designer Joseph Porro, who went through over 100 designs until creator Seth MacFarlane settled on the current version.Wyckoff, Anna. "The Orville". Costume Designers Guild. Oct. 10, 2017. *Originally, Isaac was to wear a Union science uniform. Ed Mercer sketch.jpg|Ed Mercer concept Alara Kitan sketch.jpg|Alara Kitan concept Planetary_Union_uniform_standard_Joseph_Porro.jpg|Standardized uniform concept Crewmember flat male jacket.jpg Crewmember flat female jacket.jpg Yeoman pants sketch.jpg Crewmember flat female pants.jpg Crew pants sketch.jpg Isaac costume sketch.jpg|Isaac costume sketch Darulio production Joesph Porro.jpg|Scientist Darulio ("Blue Alien") concepts Crew sketches 1.jpg Crew sketches 2.jpg Crew sketches 6.jpg Crew sketches 7.jpg Crew sketches 8.jpg Trivia *Though yet to be seen on-screen, set photos have revealed that Kelly Grayson and John LaMarr also favor the short sleeve undershirt. *Incidentally, the new badges were introduced in Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes, the episode following the departure of Alara Kitan. However, Alara can be seen wearing the new badges in several promotional images taken for Season 2, despite never having sported it on-screen. Notes References Category:Planetary Union